Não Posso Evitar
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Longing Series] [Kate Kane x Renee Montoya] [Helena Bertinelli x Renee Montoya] [Kate's PoV.] [Pós Convergence centric & Pré Rebirth] "Realmente... O que não fazemos pelas mulheres que amamos, uh?" YURI – F/F .Oneshot 1 de 3. FELIZ MÊS DO ORGULHO LGBTQ 2K19!


**_Esta fic se passa desde a série 52 até o fim de Convergence: The Question e envolve também as Hqs da Batwoman até a edição 30 +- durante a era Os Novos 52 / The New 52 | Crime Bible: Five Lessons of Blood | Detective Comics com o passado e debut da Batwoman e a Renee como a Questão II| e Final Crisis: Revelations_**

**_Ps. Greg Ruka sensei me nota ae por favorzinho kkk_**

_**Enjoy!~**_ [ You say you love her / Once upon a time I loved her too / You say you lo-o-o-o-ove her / But you don't love her like I do!]

* * *

**::::: Kate's PoV :::::**

O que não fazemos pelas mulheres, uh?

Coisas bobas, como pregar todas as peças possíveis nas pessoas junto com sua irmã gêmea porque as duas crias do exército e rainhas das traquinagens e travessuras estão morrendo de tédio...

Ou deixar sua mãe ciente do quão triste você está por pular de uma base militar para outra em menos de um ano. Sabe-se lá o porquê de sua carinha zangada, logo depois de todo o trabalho que você teve para se adaptar a base que você esteve até o momento ter ido por água abaixo.

E em alguns anos depois você cegamente tentar deixar sua mãe orgulhosa por seguir a carreira militar assim como ela fez um dia, independente de onde ela esteja descansando agora.

Ou tentar não se apaixonar por sua irmã de batalha em West Point, e falhar do mesmo jeito. E não muito tempo depois abandonar sua promissora carreira militar para proteger a dita amada e manter seu próprio código de honra intacto. E como resultado se sentir verdadeiramente livre como um pássaro redescobrindo o mundo fora da gaiola.

Ou fingir interesse em tudo que sua recém anunciada madrasta inventa de fazer apenas para ver se ela realmente é o suficiente para o Coronel Kane e descobrir que este mesmo Coronel só está se protegendo da total solidão e autopiedade. Você finalmente aceita a decisão de seu pai de se casar com uma mulher que não é sua mãe.

Ou deixar toda mulher que você conhecer nas festas e boates e danceterias e casas noturnas da alta sociedade levar um pedaço descartável de você, fazendo-as a acreditar ser a coisa mais valiosa do mundo.

E continuar fazendo isso sem sentir um pingo de culpa até a noite que você inventou de flertar descaradamente com uma bela policial Latina só para se safar de uma multa de trânsito...

E além dos pontos intactos na CNH, você consegue uma nova namorada. Sem sequer notar, você acaba por deixá-la por seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, mostrar o quão cruel e agridoce e vívido o mundo real é. Sentir em cada toque de Montoya um pedaço do céu e do inferno e um enorme buraco de bala em sua alma a cada briga e discussões sem propósito porque vocês são o extremo o oposto uma da outra, são duas amantes vivendo uma a vida que nunca sequer imaginou que viveria e de vez em quando é difícil de lidar com este detalhe. E o ponto de ruptura acontece quando você acidentalmente joga na cara de sua amada seu orgulho por estar livre de _Nárnia_, enquanto Renee ainda está presa em seu inferno azul ético e moral e você não pode fazer nada para salvá-la a não ser deixá-la partir.

E você de fato a deixa sumir de sua vida depois das tantas chamadas telefônicas que você fez e que ela não atendeu.

Ou voltar para a velha miséria de não saber o que fazer com sua própria e próspera vida, exatamente como no primeiro momento que você se viu livre da grande hipocrisia da vida militar... Até BATMAN te estender a mão enluavada e te mostrar um outro meio se servir seu país, de finalmente honrar a morte de sua mãe e irmã, de finalmente salvar ela—

Ela... Para finalmente perceber que Renee não é apenas mais uma em sua vida, perceber que ela é aquela pessoa única dos contos de fadas onde você se apaixona para toda a eternidade. E você se deixa rir feito Coringa porque o maldito conto de fadas está mais do que certo.

Você a deixa voltar para sua vida. Aceita sua nova identidade e seu velho _inferno_ interno e percebe que ela nem mesmo mudou seu _gosto_ e você particularmente ama esse detalhe...

...E a deixa partir novamente. Árdua e dolorosamente pelo fato de Renee Montoya não mais pertencer à Gotham City. Céus, ela mal parece ser a mesma com toda a paranóia causada pela Bíblia do Crime!

No fim das contas, você sabia que ela estava longe de ser a mesma. Você apenas não quis acreditar.

Como se sua vida não estivesse ferrada o suficiente, você descobre que sua declarada irmã morta está mais do que viva. Ela é o Coringa de seu Batman agora e você odeia isso profundamente. Não necessariamente pelo fato de Beth ter se transformado numa Alice deu as loucas em Gotham City, mas sim pelo fato de seu próprio **pai** ter escondido a verdade de você, de ter quebrado o amaldiçoado código de honra militar que ele tanto protegeu e usou como base da sua educação. Mais ainda, você não se perdoa, mal sequer se permite _viver_ sabendo que ao invés de salvar sua irmã, você a deixou cair no meio da Baía de Gotham... Não querendo se importar se foi por acidente ou não.

Ou, de coração partido como nunca, você se aproveita da riqueza de sua família para ter um pouco de diversão vazia, como tirar sarro de seu sobrenome falido para todos os paparazzi e talk shows e etceteras expondo seus podres sem se importar com as consequências, ou frequentar os bailes de caridade organizados por sua madrasta vestindo terno, gravata e maquiagem pesada pra deixar claro até onde vai seu nível de rebeldia natural. E em um destes inúmeros bailes beneficentes acidentalmente conhecer outra policial _do meio_ e começar a sair com ela.

Maggie Sawyer, mesma dureza e autoridade e jargões policiais que você ouviu do ex amor de sua vida tantas vezes antes. Maggie é levemente mais velha que Renee, mas você sinceramente está pouco se lixando. Você apenas quer sentir os bons aspectos do amor mais uma vez.

E chega a conclusão de que namorar outra tira foi uma péssima ideia porque você finalmente notou que estava buscando outra Renee Montoya em Maggie, e esta capitã claramente está longe de ser sua Renee. Não há confiança entre vocês, ela odeia seu segundo nome sem sequer imaginar ser você por trás do rubro símbolo da guilda morcego cravado no colan de kevlar de seu uniforme. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que esta é você em essência. Sua crença, sua redenção... Céus, ela mal consegue te fazer rir com piadas ruins e galanteios baratos como Renee _tantas vezes _fez! Então você deixa Maggie cortar laços com você.

Bizarro foi a separação não ter doido tanto assim. De certo modo, dor é algo que você está familiarizada, exceto-

...Exceto quando você vê Renee mais uma vez. Bom, não da forma que você esperava revê-la.

Você realmente não sabe dar nome ao que sente, apenas deixa o sentimento consumir pedaço por pedaço seu, pois o reencontro claramente não foi desejado por ela. _Sororidade_ que te morda, mas você realmente precisava estar com Renee e respirar o mesmo ar mais uma vez... Nem que fosse a pedido de Caçadora sob o pretexto de estar dando suporte em uma maldita missão de alto risco. Aliás, por um instante você não consegue controlar sua vontade de _aleijá-la_ porque não consegue ignorar o grande incômodo que o ciúme te causa; porque não é novidade alguma para você saber que as duas são quase oficialmente uma dupla agora, e a das mais efetivas por sinal.

Sorte a de Caçadora por desta vez suas palavras sobrepor suas ações... Ou seria o contrário? As palavras de Caçadora desmentindo o óbvio, cada sentença como estas "_Somos só colegas de quarto_." "_**Vocês**__ é que tiveram um lance._" " _Nós nos tornamos amigas íntimas porque em algum momento de nossas vidas conhecemos um doido sem rosto que nos ajudou a encontrar nosso propósito de vida._", fazendo seu coração finalmente se acalmar ao ouvir tamanha _mentira_...

Sim, **mentira**. Tão descarada e hipócrita mentira... Porque você observou bem de perto as maneiras e atitudes desta Helena Bertinelli. Sabes muito bem que essa maquiagem leve e o batom lilás definitivamente não estão sendo usados para intimidar os bandidos infestando Gotham City assim como a repentina mudança de humor; a paciência para interagir com os colegas vigilantes e esta fragrância fresca de lavanda que por pouco não está distraindo você mesma.

Tudo isso é fruto do tempo que elas têm passado juntas se preocupando até demais uma com a outra em vez de encontrar o Duas Ca-

Essa hipócrita deveria ao menos admitir isso.

Hmph.. E seu ciúme vai se transformando em inveja...

Ao menos inveja é mais fácil de suportar. E você consegue se focar no objetivo de estar ali pra início de conversa. E você exibe um traço de suas habilidades para as duas vigilantes sem esforço algum, não querendo deixar escapar a oportunidade de jogar na cara de sua aparente _rival_ o fato de ela estar se deliciando de algo que você mesma já desfrutou **até desgastar.**

Depois da sua pequena cena de demonstração de poder, Renee demostra o mínimo de atenção. Ela até aproveita o caminho limpo para continuar com o seu plano. E você deixa seu eterno Calcanhar de Aquiles tomar as rédeas da situação novamente. Ela queria mais do que tudo salvar tanto _este_ Harvey Dent quanto o do universo paralelo que está prestes a surgir e você não a impede, afinal no fundo você compartilha exatamente o mesmo desejo de salvar um ente querido... mesmo que este ente esteja mais do que perdido no **seu** universo. Pelo menos Renee obteve sucesso.

Ah, e você se sentiu bastante atordoada para pensar em qualquer ação quando ela te beijou. Tch, aquela sacana.. Te fazendo desejar ter novamente aquela vida que vocês tiveram juntas antes de tudo dar errado. Este beijo aparentemente não significou nada e ela estava apenas brincando com os seus sentimentos _per_ _se_, pois ela claramente não quer dividir a vida com você. Ela nunca mencionou que o pai estava morrendo de câncer e muito menos contou da participação indesejada de Vandal Savage na grande dor de cabeça que foi lidar com a Religião do Crime e sua nefasta Bíblia. Ela carregou a Marca de Cain na testa e não te fez uma única visita inesperada procurando conforto em seus braços. Você obviamente ficou triste por isso mas se você não abrir certas feridas agora Renee irá fugir de você mais uma vez.

E então você forçou a barra. Você tentou desesperadamente falar de passado e futuro para ela no terraço do hospital de . Ela evitou a conversa como praga. Em vez do diálogo ela comentou da outra policial em sua vida. Você deu milhões de razões para ela voltar para você. Ela declinou cada argumento. Ela parece ainda estar sendo atormentada pelo passado. Ela não quer deixar a dor sumir. Ela não quer começar de novo. Ela não te quer.

"_Adeus, Senhorita Kane_", foi o que ela disse antes de se afastar. Você suspira pesadamente em derrota, e a deixa partir mais uma vez.

O amargo da voz de Renee... Em sua mente, estas últimas palavras permanecem.

Mas Realmente... O que não fazemos pelas mulheres que amamos, uh.

Ao menos você ainda tem a si mesma e o compromisso com o Legado do Morcego.

E, bem, dizem as más línguas que antes só que mal acompanhada.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**E sei, eu sei, ficou parecendo que a Kate só sifu no final... Sorry not Sorry por isso. :x**_

_**Pelo menos ela e Renee estão juntas no DC Rebirth/Renascimento, então eu não fico me sentindo tão culpada por escrever o término de relacionamento delas ehehe ^^**_

_**E falar assim, eu já queria focar no muito que ambíguo relacionamento da Renee com a Helena Bertinelli, Fora que na época do The New 52 A DC deu um belo dum chá de sumiço na Renee e eu nem lembro mais o que aconteceu com a Caçadora e as Rapinas, então a união de vacilos da DC só alimentou mais e mais minha vontade de Fortalecer o Shipp kakakakaka**_

_**Uma outra curiosidade é que eu de início eu não planejei fazer três oneshots, mas conforme eu ia escrevendo baseada nos feels as idéias se encaixaram, então o resultado é esse e mais dois capítulos distintos que vocês vão ler no futuro incerto desta nossa vidinha, então...**_

_**Cya!~**_

_**( Próxima oneshot: Renee's PoV)**_

_**(070216) (160616) (300719)**_


End file.
